bards_beards_birdsfandomcom-20200215-history
Insignias, Weapons and Logos
Bards, Beards & Birds features many flags and (family) weapons. Firstly there is the flag of the kingdom of Baton which features an up-going river stream (the River Streddle), symbolising its increasing prosperity. The golden orange, which is the national colour, is a reference to the culturally important commodity of honey. The blue river and strip of land that is the core of the kingdom can be seen as five lines that form a music bar. In front of all this is a conductors stick, symbolising not just the leadership of the king, but the importance of the court bard as well. The flag is old, of course, as contemporary bards by far lack the influence bards had in the times of the Final Say. To keep traditionalists content, nobody ever bothered to change the flag into something more monarchical. In fact, the citizens of Baton are proud of their musical tradition and wouldn't want to see it disappear from their flag. Apart from the national flag, which has been there for a very long time (although it was temporarily changed twice <>), the symbols used by the king and queen are important as well. The Beards and Birds from the title of the game refer to the weapons of king Archimedes and queen Alice. *There will be a design for the weapon of the kingdom of Baton itself. This will probably a typical coat of arms. It will have to be connected to the national colours and to the coat of arms of the king. *The weapon of Archimedes has something to do with a beard. At the same time the weapon has to refer to the monarchy and the Batonese symbols. *The weapon of queen Alice has something to do with birds. This is not only a reference to her female charm, but also to the fact that she was born in the Grimwald. Is it a bird on a branch? The bird can also be very exotic, like in the Three Caballeros The children of the king and queen have their own weapons as well. This is the weapon of Baton on which an extra object is added that represents them. *Percy's personal symbol is a x. Possibly a tree? This is both a reference to the tree of wisdom, and to the prince's stiff, inflexible ways. As if he were made out of wood. *Eckhardt's personal symbol is a y. Possible a dice? This is a reference to both his playful and naughty character and to the fact that he likes to take risks. *Olivia's personal symbol is a pie with a cherry on top of it. The pie looks sweet and innocent, although we all know that Olivia consumes her pies in large amounts and with bad manners. Although the pie could be seen as a reference to the fact that Olivia is fat, it actually should symbolise a cheerful cosiness that is propagated in an old-fashioned image of womanhood. In this way, Olivia and her pie should be an example for all the housewives in Baton. Too bad that in reality Olivia is such a swine. *Dragons play an important role in the imagery of Baton. Especially because of the Festival of the Singing Dragon there are banners everywhere with dragons on it. This is probably Leighn, the Singing Dragon from the legend. *Another logo that we often encounter is the logo of BBusiness, Mister B.'s company. The logo represents the Mister B. brand and therefore looks professional and streamlined. It is a logo that adorns capitalism. It puts an emphasis on the B.